Dance high
by The sweetheart
Summary: A new student arives and no one suspects a thing. Puzzleshipping. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Dance high_

A room filled with laughter, jokes, music and dances. The teens sat on the floor and talked and laughed happily.  
>"He was so lucky I didn't punch him." A boy said and laughed.<p>

"He just stared at me with wide eyes." The boy was tall and well built. He had long skippy sandy blond hair, tan skin and his eyes were lavender. He was dressed in baggy jeans, a baggy T-shirt and a cap.

"Oh, come on Malik you couldn't hit him even if your life depended on it." A small teen responded. The teen was short for his age which was 16, like the others. He had star shaped tri-colored hair. In the middle it was black and the tips were purple, blond bangs were framing his face. His eyes were an extraordinary color; they were amethyst. He too, wore baggy jeans, a baggy white shirt and a cap.

"You are right Yugi. Marik knew I was going to ask him to go on a date and he still acted  
>surprised." Malik replied and crossed his arms.<p>

"Ya know how crazy Marik is. It's a miracle your still in one peace." A shaggy blond teen said. The teen was tall, chocolate brow eyes and he was well build. He wore the same as the others.

"Joey." Malik hissed at him.

"Speaking of the devil." A white haired teen said. He was tanned, with long white wild hair and his eyes were a mix of brown and crimson. His features were sharp. Suddenly, someone punched him on the arm.

"Ouch, Ryou, what was that for?" He questioned and half-glared at the teen next to him. Ryou looked like him but his features were softer and his hair wasn't that wild. His eyes were a warm, soft brown. But before Ryou could answer someone else did.

"You know Bakura, you have to stop talking behind other peoples' backs." Marik fake scolded, causing him to smirk. Bakura glared at him and everyone started laughing.

"Marik." Malik said in a happy tone and raced up to Marik. Marik looked like Malik, but his features were sharper and his hair was wilder. His eyes held insanity. Marik landed on the floor with a loud 'uff'' with Malik kissing him passionately. Everyone laughed one again.

"Break it up you too. You can make out after class." A woman's voice said sternly. Malik blushed and Marik smirked.

"May I have you attention?" Everyone looked at her. She was tall, slim. Her hair was blond and it was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a silvery blue. The women's name was Alice.

"Everyone today we will have a new student. He is transferring from ' Dance Beet' witch you know is temporary closed. He was the top student there, so Yugi be careful." The minute she finished her speech a teen walked in the room. "This is Atemu."

Atemu looked like Yugi, except his features were sharper, the tips of his hair were red and he had tree blond locks sticking up in his hair. He was covered from head to toe with leather. Atemu opened his eyes and everyone gasped. His eyes were a stunning crimson.

"Nice to meet you." He announced and his eyes locked with Yugi's. Alice noticed that.

"Atemu, this is Yugi, he is the top student here." She said, looking at Atemu who smirked.

"We will see about that." Atemu replied.

"Can you tell me where I can change for practice?" Atemu asked and Alice nodded. She let him to the locker room. Everyone started speaking about the new student. But no one saw the unusual smirk on Yugi's face. After a few minutes Atemu came back and he was dressed in baggy jeans, a cap and a deep blue shirt.

"How about a little competition?" Alice asked. They all looked at Yugi then at Atemu.

"Fine." Yugi said and got up.

Then the music started. Beat after beat, body next to body, hips shaking, arms moving. It had been tiring, and neither of the two was willing to give up. After an exhausting hour of dancing the music finished and both boys stopped. They were covered in sweat. Everyone was mesmerized. They both were very good.

Alice clapped her hands and everyone turned to her. "All right, that's for today. You two go and wash up the others go change." Alice then stepped out of the room.

The others blinked a couple of times and started to rush to Yugi and Atemu, but they were already gone.

~*~*~*~  
>Atemu and Yugi entered the showers and the second they entered Atemu pinned Yugi to the wall and kissed him hungrily. Yugi responded immediately.<br>Atemu licked Yugi's bottom lip for entrance and Yugi happily opened his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Atemu won.

After a few minutes they pulled away for air.

"You know Aibou, when you dance, I just want to fuck you senseless." Atemu said and kissed Yugi's neck.

"Can't this wait till we get home?" Yugi asked, still a little out of breath.

"No." Atemu said continuing to kiss Yugi's neck which earned moans from him.

"You've got 20 minutes." Atemu stopped kissing his neck and looked at his Aibou's eyes."

"That's all I need." He said and brought Yugi in another passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>After about 30 minutes they came out of the showers and the others were waiting outside on the stairs. They opened the doors and the others looked up.<p>

"About time." Joey said. Yugi blushed a little while Atemu smirked.

"Let's go." Bakura declared, getting up.

"Atemu." Yugi called out.

"What is it little one?" He asked.

"Carry me." Yugi said. Atemu laughed, but scooped Yugi in his arms. The amethyst eyes teen wrapped his arms around Atemus neck and buried his head in Atemu's chest. Atemu smiled.

"It's the least you owe me." Yugi voiced and closed his eyes.

The others were watching with curious eyes. Atemu started walking to Yugi's home, but stopped.

"Oh, and don't expect Yugi to be in school for the rest of the week." Atemu stated and started walking again.

The others were left dumb folded , but suddenly realization his them. Everyone shouted one word:

"WHAT?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Just a random one shot. :)<br>What do you think?

Should I make it two shots?

R&R pls. :)

Oh and many thanks to my Beta reader Redglowingheart.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the wait , but I send my files to my beta reader 3 days ago , but she isn't responding so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

_Chapter 2___

A week passed rather quickly. Niter Atemu or Yugi were seen.  
>Their friends were suspecting something, but weren't sure.<br>It isn't common to have a transfer student and after the lesson if finished to see Yugi limping.  
>He could have just fallen in the shower ? Right?<p>

It was Monday and everyone was in the dancing room.  
>Marik and Malik were kissing. Ryou was in Bakuras lat and they were talking. Witch was uncommon for them. Joey was lying on the floor and talking on his phone to his boyfriend Seto.<br>But soon enough that was ruined when they hears a deep and rich laughter in the hall.  
>Atemu and Yugi walked hand in hand in the room and everyone went silent. They just stared at them.<br>"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Joey shouted. He has aways been overprotective of Yugi, he was like a little brother to him.  
>Atemu bit the inside of his lip not to laugh and Yugi gave out a sigh.<br>"At home Joey. Where els?" Yugi asked tugging in Atemus arm. They sat down with Yugi in Atemus lap.

"I don't know you tell me." Joey glared at Atemu.  
>"Joey calm down. Yugi has an explanation for this right?" Ryou asked.<br>"How about starting from the beginning?" Marik said with a smirk on his face. Joey sat down still glaring at Atemu.  
>"Well..."<p>

~_Flashback~  
>Joey had just convinced Yugi to go to the new Dance club down town.<br>They had agreed to meet up in front of the club.  
>"Joey, tell me again. How did you convince me to come?" Yugi asked .<br>"I told you that if you didn't come , I'll get Seto's goons to forcefully get you here." Joey said with a smirk on his face.  
>"That was low Joey." Yugi glared at him , but he still held that damn smirk on his face.<br>They saw the other and went to them . Joey immediately latched on to Seto and they started kissing.  
>"I see you brought the squirt. How did you do it Puppy?" Seto asked nibbing on Joey neck.<br>"I just told him a few things."  
>"Can you two stop being lovey dovey for a few seconds so we can get inside?" Marik asked annoyed.<br>Bakura chuckled.  
>"You just want to screw Malik in the bathroom isn't that right?" Bakura said wrapping his arms around Ryous wrist.<br>"Like you don't." Marik smirked , Bakura glared at him.  
>"Guys can we please just go in side so I can get over with this." Yugi said crossing his arms, an annoyed look on his face.<br>They all looked at each other and headed to the entrance. _

_Of course Kaiba being the owner of Kaiba Corp. the guy at the entrance , let them pass with ought a problem.  
>Ones inside they went to the V.I.P. Zone and sat on a comfortable table.<br>They ordered drinks and talked a little.  
>Marik and Malik disappear on the dance floor or in a secluded corner. Bakura dragged a blushing <em>_Ryou probably to the bathroom after that Joey had whispered something to Seto and ran of somewhere.  
>And poor Yugi was left alone, bored out of his mind and drinking the night away.<br>"Well, well what do we have here?" a deep baritone voice said and chuckling followed.  
>Yugi turned around and his breath hitched. There in front of him stood the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.<br>He was a little taller than Yugi, his hair was star shaped and mainly black with crimson tips and blond bangs covered his face and tree blond bangs stuck up in his hair. The teen had crimson eyes sharp features and a mischievous smirk on his face. Also he was covered in leather, tight leather pants, a tight black tank top and belts were around his wrist and bracelets on his arms. The outfit was similar to Yugis except his was a deep blue color.  
>"Care to dance, little one?" the stranger asked. Yugi blushed at the nickname and barely found his voice.<br>"I'm not little. I'm old enough to go in clubs." Yugi said leaning back in his seat.  
>"But it suits you a lot. But if you don't like it how do you like me to call you." he said leaning on the couch Yugi said.<br>"Yugi." _

"_Well then Yugi, how about a dance?" the crimson eyed teen said.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Atemu." after that Yugi was dragged on the dance floor.  
>~End Flashback~<br>_"You don't need to know any more." Yugi said leaning on Atemus chest. Atemu chuckled and dragged his fingers though Yugis hair.  
>Bakura and Marik smirked , Ryou , Malik and Joey blushed remembering the night. Joey shock his head to clear his thoughts.<br>"But that was about a mouth ago." Joey protested.

"Well some people work fast." Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugis wrist and put his chin on Yugis shoulder.  
>"Fine. I give up. You two look way too much in love to be separated." Joey said crossing his arms. "Oh, look who decided to join us." Alice said with amusement in her voice.<br>Atemu only smirked.

~*~*~*~*~  
>After the lesson everyone was outside and talking. Kaiba came to pick up Joey. He greeted Atemu and the response they got was totally unexpected.<br>"He's my cousin." they both said together.  
>After a few minutes Bakura and Ryou went home. Marik dragged Malik to some shot.<br>"So Atemu, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked. They were currently walking through the part near Yugis house.  
>"I can think of a few things we can do." Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugis shoulders. Yugi hit his playfully.<br>"Mind off the gutter Atemu." Yugi rolled his eyes. Atemu chuckled.  
>"Why? You want it too." he whispered in Yugis ear or more like purred. Yugi closed his eyes then opened them again with a not-so-Yugi smirk on his face.<br>"Only if you can beat me." Yugi said winking at Atemu and swaying his hips. Atemu was practically drolling over Yugi.  
>"Oh, you will with you never said that Aibou." Atemu said with a mischievous smirk on his face.<br>"Try me." Yugi answered with his own smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>And done.<br>So this story turned out to be a two-shots and it turned out to be a lot of fun to write , because I had to choose from a lot of ideas and I was laughing till I was writing it 'cuz a few other ideas came to my head.  
>Anyway<br>R&R :)  
>Thank you.<p> 


End file.
